Alternate Universe: 5 years Later
by Tsukiyonaka97
Summary: a five years later fanfic. only the first chapter for reference. a chapter story may be written if you guys like it! a bit ooc I guess. :


**Hello! **

**Actually, this is a fanfiction I wrote and hand in to the teacher. I got an 85 for this! **

**either way, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**this is an AU fanfic, not related to the real series whatsoever.**

* * *

Code Geass – Lelouch of the Rebellion

AU: A New Beginning.

It's been five years; five years since the Britannia cooperate with Japan. Five years since Area 11 gain back Japan. Five year, since Lelouch died.

The Area is under Nunually Vi Britannia's control, and Zero, as her assistant. Nunually already got over her sadness toward her brother, and vow to make Japan a better place for all, and fulfill her brother's wishes.

Zero, had taken off his mask. He is now Suzaku Kururugi, whom helped Nunually to rule Japan and Britannia. He's now the leader of the "Knights of Round". Even though he's officially dead, Nunually helped to get his identification back, and is now piloting Lancelot.

Everyone in the Ashford Private Academy Student Council graduated and head to their own path of future.

Milly Ashford became a news reporter, and is always on TV, reporting about Military news. Nina Einstein became an engineer of Knights of Round. She is responsible for all the Knightmares and creates new ones to be used. Rivalz Cardemonde is now an engineer for to motor company. Kallen Stadfeld is now The leader of the Black Knights, and assist the Holy Empire of Britannia when needed.

The country is now quiet and peaceful, but who knows what would come next?

**March 2022, Japan.**

"Good Evening. This is Milly Ashford. Today, Japan is celebrating the Day of Peace. Today is the anniversary day that Zero save Japan from the dictator Lelouch Vi Britannia, and the anniversary of the rebirth of Japan. Japan had become advance after the death of Lelouch Vi Britannia, and all kinds of technology has become more advance in time. This-"

The television is turned off by a green-haired girl, and she sighed loudly. She was on a bed, rolling and hugging her puppet.

The door opened, and came in a fair boy, about 22 years old, wearing a cape.

"hm, about time for you to come back. I ordered pizza, you want some?"

"…" Lelouch is silent. He just stand there and hear C.C. rambling.

"It's bored eh, why don't we go out and have some fun? We haven't had any fun in- how many, 5 years! It's bored sitting here, watching TV, listening about your sister's achievement, about Zero, about you being a dictator-"

"I destroy, I create worlds. This World that I created is not under my control. This is the new world, that I lead Zero to."

"Either way, you're alive, and a new plan was born, geass is going to spread. This world is not under you're control anymore, Lelouch, the moment you 'died', everything has been back to normal, as how it was planned out. You're not the only geass user to begin with; the irregulars are also geass users. I am not the only supporter; there's a lot more out there. Our war is not done Lelouch; it's only the beginning. "

"That is why I want you, C.C., to sign a contract with Nunually Vi Britannia; and give her the power to stop the geass."

C.C. sits up on the bed, her face unemotional. "I thought you love your sister, Lelouch."

Lelouch took off his cape, and put it on the bed. "I love her, C.C., I really do; but I'm not in control of anything anymore, I can't protect her. The moment I 'died', Nunually should know, that I won't be there for her anymore. Even though so, I would lead the geass to her; even though it was actually planned, even if all that happens is planned by the 98th Emperor of Britannia and mother; I would follow, and change the future again. I destroy, and create worlds. It won't matter; I'll destroy, and create again."

C.C. stares at Lelouch, and turned to the TV. "I agree with you to destroy the world of C, because I know, and I trust you, to bring a new world. I refuse to let Charles to be the one to kill me, because of your words. Heh, you're truly a miracle, Lelouch." C.C. smile slightly while talking.

"C.C., I gained immortality by killing Charles Zi Britannia, the 98th emperor of the holy Britannia. Even though Zero killed me in front of everyone, I'm still alive. Now I'm like you C.C., living without being known that I was alive."

C.C. stands up now, and walks toward him, looking straight into his eyes. "They'll know soon enough, that we still live, because the geass spread is fast, and by what you want you would need to stop it. By doing so, you'll waste your effort on the Zero Requiem, that you worked on for so long, and accomplished, but be ruined the next. It's no other people than us lelouch, because every other geass users agree to let them spread. You never gave me what I have wanted for a long time; but that's fine. I'll support you, because I supported you before."

Lelouch was looking at her, with slight pleasure and thankful. "thank you C.C., for supporting me."

The doorbell rings. "hello! The pizza you ordered had arrived!"

Lelouch sighed. "You never got bored of these stuffs huh?"

"Never did." C.C. went to the door and accepts the pizza.

* * *

A bit cheesy I guess, maybe ooc, this is written like the novel series, I try to copy it's style of writing, but I guess It was a bit out of it.

btw, this is my first fanfiction; not that dare show =.=; so please be nice and give advices!

I may continue this if you guys liked the beginning, who knows! ^^

please review!


End file.
